haikyuu_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleo Parker
Cleo Parker (Japanese: クレオ・パーカー, Pākā Kureo) often referred to as Tigress (ティグレス Tiguresu) by her teammates due to her fierce and loyalty for her team and also Angel (天使 Tenshi) by her parents, is a first year student at Karasuno High school and the childhood best friend of Hinata Shōyō. Shes one of the protagonist of Haikyuu!! She had a injured scared left leg form an accident and having to have surgery and making her go to therapy seven months prior to the start of Haikyuu!! After graduating high school, she travels to America to train in beach volleyball for two years. Upon returning to Japan, she becomes a member of the MSBY Black Jackals, a division 1 team in the V-League. Appearance Upon entering first year of high school, Cleo stood at 162.8 cm and grew to 164.2 cm half way through the school year. She is the third shortest person on her team, next to Nishinoya and Hinata. Despite having a boy like appearance, she clearly shown to be female which, first the boys gets her mistaken as a male but shes used it. She has unruly, icy blue hair and bright green eyes and has an angle-like wing birthmark on her right shoulder which she gets her nickname form. She is relatively thin build and short stature. Since all female students wear a more "catholic" uniform, which consists of a white blouse, red ribbon, cream sweater, black blazer, and a grey skirt, Cleo typically dresses in a Karasuno school uniform with a black jacket and black pants. Beneath her jacket is a grey sweatshirt. In the first episode, she wore the green volleyball uniform from her junior high. During matches, Cleo wears her volleyball uniform—a black jersey and corresponding shorts with white and orange stripes on the sides. On the back of his jersey is his position number 9 (coincidentally, the same number that was worn by her older brother) and her school's name written in kanji. On the court, she wears knees and elbowpads and white volleyball shoes with Cyan stripes. Personality Loyal, Boyish, Compassion and Independent. Cleo is described as a full tomboy with the heart of innocence, Shes always the adventurous and free-spirited person. Shes can be, quiet when meeting new people but once you get to know her she is helpful and friendly. Cleo doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her friends but is usually playful and even a little teasing. She can get self-conscious about her abilities and skills sometimes due to her scared leg but she usually hides it form others and then cry alone where nobody can her. She treats everyone around equally and she can be oblivious at times to things around her, she also often in her own world when she thinking while being alone and often concentrates on practice or whenever she feels she has a lot in her mind she usually plays her guitar and sings for comfort. She hates wearing skirts since she was teased about her boy like appearance and always have to dress as a boy to avoid more teasing form other students mostly male students. Shes serious when comes to volleyball. As a child she was curious and bubbly. Background Cleo was born in America along with her two older siblings by American father and Japaneses mother. Being the youngest of the family was not easy, her family had to move because of her parents job. Her father was a teacher and mother was Plot 'Karasuno High Team Formation Arc' 'Entering Karasuno' '3-on-3 First Years Match' 'Aobajohsai Practice Match' 'Asahi and Nishinoya’s Return' 'Nekoma Practice Match' 'Interhigh Arc' 'Karasuno vs Tokonami' 'Karasuno vs Date Tech' 'Karasuno vs Aobajohsai' 'Loss and Decisions' 'Tokyo Expedition Arc' 'Spring High Preliminary Arc' 'Karasuno vs Ohgiminami' 'Karasuno vs Kakugawa' 'Karasuno vs Johzenji' 'Karasuno vs Wakutani South' 'Karasuno vs Aobajohsai' 'Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa' 'Aftermath' 'Tokyo Nationals Arc' 'Preparation for Nationals' 'Nationals' Statistics Despite having a metal rod in her left leg, Cleo is often described as nimble, yet incredibly athletic. Due to her brother's experience and been a volleyball player, she knows a bit of volleyball and focused only on spiking. However, with the help of her new teammates, she soon learned the fundamentals and basic techniques. Cleo is an incredibly fast learner who can improve her skills by observing others movements and tactics. Durning the Tokyo Expedition Arc, Cleo’s overall skills have improved greatly. Her coordination and mobility have increased with her mastery of flying spikes, allowing her to make some near-impossible miss spikes. Height and reach, as of mid-November 2012: Skills *'Stamina and Speed: '''Cleo is shown despite a scared leg with a metal rod, as one of the fastest players on her team and has incredible reflexes and mobility. She also has seemingly unlimited stamina, which she builds up by riding her skateboard or her bike thirty minutes through the mountains to commute to school. Cleo can easily go from the left to the right side of the court before her opponents can even react. However, her speed can be a problem if she goes overboard since too much momentum can cause her to crash into the net or another player. *'Tigress''' Spiking: Cleo is shown to have powerful spikes when she hits the ball. *'Jumping': Despite having a metal rod in her left leg, she can jump well but as high as Hinata. *'Receive': *'Full Court Awareness': Cleo has the ability to fully see the court and can see where spikes are going to land. She can easily see the spikes' destination and use her mobility to know where to stop it. *'Breaking Point': Relationships Hayate Shimura: Rayla Parker: Kenneth Parker: Kenneth 'Ken' Parker is Cleo's old brother who also plays volleyball after being inspired by her brother's many feats in the sport. He is an average player at best who tries his hardest but doesn't get that far. His height is pretty much the only thing he has, his technique, power and pretty much everything else. Saito Shimura: Karasuno High 'Volleyball Club' Shōyō Hinata: Tobio Kageyama: Kei Tsukishima: Tadashi Yamaguchi: Hitoka Yachi: Yū Nishinoya: Ryūnosuke Tanaka: Chikara Ennoshita: Kōushi Sugawara: Sugawara is very friendly and caring towards Cleo. When they find out about her leg, he can't help but worry about her everytime she runs. Despite this, she just can't get angry at him, instead she always hugs him exclaiming something like "don't worry about it!". When this happens, Koushi gets really embarassed, but he knows it's like having a sister that cares about him and viceversa. Cleo sees Sugawara as one of the nicest people in the world. Daichi Sawamura: Asahi Azumane: Everyone seems to be afraid of Azumane when they first meet him because of his appearances, but Alice seems to immediately notice his gentle and awkward nature, and he's kinda grateful for that. Kiyoko Shimizu: Other Schools Kenma Kozume: Kōtarō Bokuto: Lev Haiba: Tōru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi: Yukitaka Izumi and Kōji Sekimukai: Yūtarō Kindaichi and Akira Kunimi: Quotes Trivia *Her name means: Cleo (クレオ) "Glory", Tora (トラ) "Tiger", and Parker (パーカー) "Excellent and Beautiful" *When Cleo feels scared or threatened, she instinctively hides behind the nearest person as Hinata does this too this often ends with the two clinging onto each other. *She gets scared easily and will react quickly if some one sneaks up on her thanks to her reflexes. Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Karasuno High Category:Female Characters Category:Original Character Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club